At present, functions of angle-regulating and back's quick-folding can be realized in most of the recliner which then will be locked up after the angle-regulating is completed so as to fix the angle between the recliner seat and the recliner back.
The prior mode to achieve the above mentioned functions is disclosed for example in Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 200420017699.4 titled “Plate spring type armchair angle regulating and back folder nuclear installation”. As shown in FIG. 1, in this device, two sliders 103 are supported by two self-locking surfaces 102 of the locking cam 101 under the action of the return spring. Therefore, the engagement between the slider teeth on two sliders 103 and the ratchet gear teeth is more stable, thereby the angle of the chair can be fixed after the angle between the chair seat and the chair back is regulated.
In the above armchair angle-regulating device, there is only one bearing point at the self-locking surface 102 of the self-locking cam 101 between each slider 103 and the locking cam 101. As a result, after the angle between the chair seat and the chair back was regulated and fixed when a user leans against and exerts forces on the chair back, the problem caused by supporting each slider 103 at only one point is that the engagement strength between the teeth of the slider 103 and the ratchet gear teeth is low, which causes the chair back unstable.